darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1159
Gabriel learns that Daniel intends to change his will again. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840, a time when the evil of one man threatens to destroy the entire Collins family. Possessed by the warlock Judah Zachery, Gerard Stiles has embarked on a scheme: to have Quentin Collins beheaded for witchcraft. Valerie Collins realizes that Judah lives again in the guise of Gerard, but when she tries to prove it through a black magic ceremony at the fireplace, it is not the face of Gerard that appears, but the face of Quentin Collins. Gerard walks into the drawing room and notices Valerie holding the watch fob. She gives it back to him and he tells her he received it as a gift from Quentin as a token of their friendship. Act I Valerie is stunned that Quentin gave Gerard the watch fob. Gerard tries to befriend her and eliminate any suspicion she has against him, and apologizes again for calling her "Miranda" a few weeks ago. He claims that he was looking through some old journals and found one that belonged to a "Judah Zachery" and there was a picture of a woman named Miranda who looked just like her. Valerie gets nervous when she hears Judah's name, but tries to play along. Gerard says the journals he said belonged to Desmond and were given to him from Quentin. Gerard leaves and Valerie is now convinced that Quentin is possessed by Judah. Upstairs, Gabriel continues to pamper Daniel in hopes of getting into the new will. Daniel wants to be alone and tells Gabriel he should better start going to church more often, because he will "need the Lord's guidance" when he is gone. Barnabas shows up at Collinwood and immediately gets into an argument with Valerie over the Roxanne situation. She changes the topic and tells him he had better stay away from Quentin. Act II Later, Barnabas looks out the drawing room window, thinking of Valerie's warning about Quentin. Daphne walks in and asks for his opinion about Quentin's innocence. Barnabas says he plans to talk to Daniel soon and try to convince him that Quentin is not the one performing witchcraft at Collinwood. Daphne discovers a letter from Joanna on the table and runs out of the house, while Gerard watches her from the landing. Daphne goes to the terrace and reads the letter. The letter says that Daphne will be protected from danger that is at Collinwood. Gerard, who has followed her, shows up and reads the letter. He tells her to not tell anyone about the letter because it could be used against Quentin in his impending trial. Daphne wonders where Gerard's loyalties lie, but he vows to always be there for her while Quentin is in jail. She kisses him, but pulls away and runs back to the house. At Collinwood, a letter from Quentin arrives, intended for Daniel. Gabriel intercepts it and starts to read it, but he is caught by Barnabas. Barnabas takes it and sternly tells Gabriel that he will take it to Daniel. Act III Barnabas reads Daniel the letter and tries to convince him that Quentin is innocent, but Daniel is still skeptical. Daniel agrees to try to think things over in regards to his will, but now only wants to rest. Gerard and Daphne return to Collinwood. As they walk into the foyer, Daphne starts to smell perfume throughout the house, which she recognizes as Joanna's perfume. She finds Joanna's purse and gloves in the drawing room and is convinced that she is somewhere in the house. Act IV Gerard vows to Daphne that he will help her whether she wants his help or not. Daphne goes to her room to rest, and Gabriel enters the drawing room. He tells Gerard that Barnabas has been talking to Daniel for over an hour over a letter that arrived from Quentin. Gabriel fears that Daniel is going to change the will and keep the fortune with Quentin. Gerard leaves to go talk with Daniel, and Gabriel calls for Barnabas, who is about leave the house. Gabriel warns him that "everything is about to change" at Collinwood, and his influence over Daniel will not be tolerated. Later, Gerard returns to the foyer and tells Gabriel he couldn't get a word out of Daniel, but is certain that the will is going to be revised once again. Upstairs, Daniel finishes writing his new will, but Gabriel interrupts him as he reads it to himself. Gabriel demands the will, and the two argue about their relationship over the years. Daniel tells him that Quentin is far more of a man than he will ever be, which puts Gabriel on the brink of tears. Daniel calls him a "weakling" and a "coward," but Gabriel gets out of his wheelchair and walks towards him, much to Daniel's shock. Gabriel says he's been plotting to get back at Daniel and Quentin for a long time, and confesses that he killed Randall and Quentin is going to pay for it. He attacks Daniel and grabs the will. Memorable quotes : Gabriel: I've sat in Quentin's shadow all my life. : ________________________________________________________________ : Daniel (to Gabriel): When I'm through with you, you'll have nothing because you *are* nothing. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Daniel Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. Story * Gabriel has been able to walk for years. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: The perfect revenge; Daphne: (reads letter from Joanna); Gabriel: Letter from Quentin; Daniel: (reads his will). * TIMELINE: Day 427 begins, and will end in 1162. 1:45am: Gerard returns from visiting Daniel. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the previous episode, Gerard's watch fob had a man on it, while the one in this episode has a centaur. It might be two-sided, but it appears to be a different watch fob. * When Gerard says he is going up to talk with Daniel, instead of taking the stairs, he walks toward the door to the basement. That door also leads to the kitchen and servants' quarters. It's possible there's a back stairway upstairs as well. * When Gabriel throws the blanket off his lap before he stands up to confront Daniel, the blanket hits the open door and pushes it closed. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1159 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1159 - This First Unhappy Experience Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes